The New Gohan
by Aura Master
Summary: What would happen if Gohan acted like Mirai Gohan upon entering Orange Star High School? How would that have changed everything? A little Gohan/Videl but mainly gonna be OC/Videl and Gohan/OC.
1. High School Will Never Be The Same

**Slayer: Hello everyone who enjoy and love DBZ! I thought of this while reading ****The Legacy of Gohan: The Completed Story****. If you wanna read that story go ahead. Let's start!**

**And a little note: Gohan will act like Future/Mirai Gohan instead of the other Gohan and if you don't know who Future Gohan is watch: ****The History of Trunks**** and you'll find out. **

'This' is thought's in a _FLASHBACK_.

This: "-DBZ-" symbol means a time skip. **I don't care if you know what it means or not.**

_**High School Will Never Be the Same**_

"I would like you to welcome our new student: Son Gohan." All the students in the classroom turned to their homeroom teacher to see a 17 year old kid with short black hair with some of the hair sticking a little forward and in clumps and upward on the right side. Gohan's face held a split scar spreading like a curved star in the sky. His blazing black eyes kept a stone cold serious stare. He wore a white t-shirt with a black vest over and the Orange Star High badge clipped to his vest and brown kakis.

"Gohan here has the highest test scores out of anyone here so if you have any trouble, ask this kid." The homeroom teacher turned to Gohan, "You may take a seat in any vacant seat and we can start our lesson." Gohan nodded, the serious stare never leaving his face as he found a seat next to a short blond haired girl with a green strapless striped shirt that went to her armpits and tight blue jeans.

"Hi I'm Erasa and this is my friend Videl." The blonde said pointing to the blue eyed girl who was staring at him like he was an alien. Well to be correct Gohan is half-alien and half-human. But either way she had long black hair tied into two pony tails and wore a white t-shirt with black shorts and her Orange Star High Badge clipped to the lower right of her shirt.

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "Why is she staring at me?" He questioned Erasa as he sat down.

"She probably thinks you're clueless." A male voice said to the right of Videl. His bleach blond hair flew down to his back and he wore a no sleeve tight black shirt and white jeans with a smug look on his face.

"Of shut it Sharpener. He just looks familiar is all." Videl snapped at her bleach blonde friend.

"Why do I look familiar might I ask?" Gohan asked bored and tapped his fingers across the desk.

"You look like that Gold Fighter who saved the bank from robbery this morning." Gohan's eyes widened a little as he re-called the memory.

_FLASHBACK_

_Gohan blasted from his house and headed to his first day of high school in Hercule City. Since his mom Chi-Chi kept him studying he couldn't start as a freshman but because of his perfect score they let him enter as a senior. He said goodbye to his mom and his little brother Goten. He would've said goodbye to his father Goku but he sacrificed himself to save the world in the battle against Cell. During that Cell was brought back to life and with the power of the father-and-son duo and the distraction of the Saiyan Price Vegeta, Cell was destroyed but Gohan was scarred at losing his father. He closed up his happiness and trained and trained and trained hoping to defend the Earth in its next time of need. He got so powerful he had to keep his power level hidden most of the time and achieved a new level of Super Saiyan that _no one _has achieved. While flying towards his new school he heard a ringing of a pistol in the city and set down on a roof looking down at the scene: at Satan City Bank three guys each held large bags full of money and a 45 magnum revolver firing at the semi-circle of police cars and officers who were trying to stop them from escaping._

_Gohan smirked and crossed his arms, "Can these guys make it any easier?" Gohan said and powered up to amazing heights. His black hair stood straight up changing its color to yellow and his blazing black eyes to a sparkling teal. In a golden streak he flew down and crashed into the middle of the battlefield startling the robbers and shocked the cops so much they fainted in surprise._

_Super Saiyan Gohan turned to the robbers, "Drop. It." He demanded with a crowd gathering around them. Gohan glanced at the crowed and frowned a little at the predicament._

'Dammit. Looks like I'll have to be careful.' _Gohan thought to himself and turned his head back to the largest robber who looked like the boss and the man pointed his gun at the Super Saiyan... and fired repeatedly. Gohan just held his hand out and grabbed the bullets with swift hand movements. After all the bullets were fired Gohan stopped his hand movements and unclenched his fist and the bullets fell to the ground as shattered pieces of metal._

"_Is that the best you got?" Gohan rushed at one of the smallest robber and gave him a hard spin kick to the gut sending him through the wall of the bank and into a now shattered desk._

_The leader held his money bag to his shaking partner, slipped his pistol into its holder and pulled out an AK-47 and gripped a lady bank teller who had been hiding and pointed the automatic gun at her temple with a sick smile on his face._

"_Move one more step and little girly here gets her brains blown out." He gave a maniacal laugh trying to intimidate the scarred fighter but all Gohan did was place two fingers on his forehead and disappear from sight. The leader became freaked and subconsciously pressed the weapon tighter to the bank lady's temple when he suddenly felt a tingly sensation in the back of his neck and fell to the ground unconscious with Gohan holding his hand out flat. The last robber standing fled to his truck with the money in hand but Gohan pulled his hand back with a yellow ball of energy forming and closed his hand into a fist letting bright yellow streams of energy fly from the cracks._

_Gohan teleported away and reappeared in-front of the now traumatized robber, "Hello, and goodbye." Gohan smirked and slammed his energy filled fist into the engine of the truck and through the ground as the truck did a front-flip and landed on its wheels 20-feet behind the golden warrior. The driver's door popped off and the robber fell out unconscious._

_Gohan turned to the commanding officer, "They're all yours." And teleported away and reappeared on the roof where he deactivated his Super Saiyan form._

"_Now that that's all done I had better get out of here before people are suspicious of me." Gohan picked up his school bag and hopped off the roof and started walking to school when he heard a voice._

"_Hey there!" Gohan turned with a stern glare on his face to see a black haired, pig tailed girl running towards him. She wore an Orange Star High Badge on her shirt like he did._

_The girl faltered under his glare, "Um... Did you see him?" She asked nervously._

_Gohan raised an eyebrow, "See who?" He asked wondering if she saw him fighting the robbers._

"_The Gold Fighter." She said causing the half-saiyan to blink._

"_The who?"_

"_You mean you don't know him?"_

_Gohan snorted, "Why should I?" He kept his glare on the girl as she kept on asking questions._

"_I was just asking!" The girl walked away from him, "Jeez, jerk." She mumbled. Gohan noticed she was walking to Orange Star High as well but shrugged thinking it was coincidence and continued on his walk to school._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

"GOHAN!" Gohan fell from his seat and slammed his head onto the stairs. He stayed in that position but stretched his legs so they were together and straight and his feet were pointed to the sky and crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Erasa.

"What?"

"Why were you spacing off like that?" Erasa asked while she, Videl and Sharpener were staring at him and the way he was standing. Gohan put his hand of the side of his head and pushed his body up and flew, landing in his chair shocking the other three but Gohan paid no mind and everything in homeroom went fine until Erasa decided to tell him something.

"Hey Gohan, you wanna know something about Videl?" She asked and Gohan noticed that she sounded giddy.

He sighed and closed his book, "What?" And turned to Erasa and Videl who had a weird look on her face like she knew what her blonde friend was going to say.

"Do you wanna know who her dad is?"

Gohan rolled his eyes, "Let me guess... Bon Jovi?" That made Sharpener huff a chuckle and Videl sigh at her bleach blonde friend.

Erasa shook her head, "No, Hercule Satan!" She shouted and she, Videl and Sharpener waited for his reaction, but it wasn't what any of them were expecting...

Gohan shrugged, "So?" Erasa's jaw dropped, Videl blinked thinking that he lived in the mountains because he didn't know that her father was a multi-millionaire and 2x World Martial Arts Tournament winner and Sharpener's jaw went slack.

"How could you not care about him?" Erasa demanded and stood up and banged her hands on the table getting the attention of the homeroom teacher.

"Ms. Erasa could you please not throw a temper tantrum? It's too early for that." Erasa apologized and slumped back into her seat.

"Look, I only care about two things: my family and the planet we live on: Earth." And with that Gohan opened his book again and took notes on what they were studying and Erasa slumped in defeat. Sharpener turned his attention back to sleeping until P.E. and Videl felt a sense of pride in Gohan. She didn't know why, she just did.

-DBZ-

Soon P.E. came and Gohan, wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt with grey sweat pants, Videl, wearing a long sleeve pale blue long sleeve with a white short sleeve over it and black tight shorts she wears for school, Erasa, who was wearing a lime green shirt which the sleeves went a little below her shoulders and pink sweat pants and Sharpener who sported a Orange Star High baseball hat and wore a pale purple shirt like Erasa's and dark blue sweat pants came out to the field with other students who were in P.E. to.

"Alright students, today we will play an old fashion game of baseball. Videl, Sharpener, you guys are team captains. Go ahead and pick teams then report to me to see who will be at bat first."

Sharpener turned to Gohan then Videl, "You can have him. I don't want any arrogant or nerd on my team."

"Gee thanks." Videl sneered at her friend and glanced at Gohan who was hiding a sick smirk.

"Ah come on Videl. Since he got the highest test scores he should be able to come up with some strategies to help us beat Sharpie's team right?" Erasa tried to defend Gohan or what she called him: cute.

Videl sighed, "Fine." She and Sharpener went to the coach and found out that Sharpener's team batted first. Videl walked up to Gohan who was still standing in the same position as if waiting for something.

"Hey, Gohan?" She asked him and he turned his head slightly to Videl and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm putting in right field." Gohan nodded, placed an Orange Star High baseball hat on and ran to right field with a mitt on. He stood with his right, gloved, hand down to his side as he watched Videl strike out one and another got to third when Sharpener himself came up for bat.

"Come on babe. Just _try _to strike me out." Sounded like the bleach blonde wanted to unnerve Videl. It worked as she threw a sloppy, but still fast, ball and Sharpener and it flew into a homerun as the bat made contact. Sharpener laughed victoriously as he jogged to first base when he stopped abruptly at a yell.

"He's out!" Sharpener fell over in disbelief and after getting up turned to see that the ball was in a mitt...Gohan's mitt. He caught it...25-feet in the air! Gohan scanned and saw that the person on third was off base and threw the ball lightly and the third base guarder caught the lightning fast ball and fell to the ground but kept his foot on base.

"Three outs! Videl's team is up for bat!" The umpire yelled in disbelief. Gohan let his ki drop and fell to the ground. The Saiya-jin walked up to his teams' bench ignoring the shocked stares his fellow classmates were giving him.

"That...was amazing Gohan. You must've jumped 25-feet in the air. That was quite a feat...literally." The coach said stunned.

Gohan shrugged, "It was nothing. Just beginners luck." The black haired demi-haired saiyan shrugged and headed to his teams' bench when he heard his teammate.

"Hey, isn't it your turn to bat?" Gohan nodded and got a bat and ran to plate standing on the left side.

"Hey Gohan aren't you right handed?" The coach asked him with mouth agape. Gohan nodded and turned to face the coach causing Sharpener's mouth to twist upward in a sickening way.

"Now I can take my revenge on Gohan for making him take away my homerun. I'll make him duck like a sissy." Sharpener grunted as he threw a 100-mile an hour ball at Gohan who lowered his guard, or so it seemed. Gohan's senses spiked and he craned his head to the right still looking at the coach and catcher as the ball _flew _past him and into the rail behind him as the demi-saiyan turned his head around to see the scared and shocked face of Sharpener.

"You might want to throw above the plate this time." Gohan sneered a little as he grabbed the rolling baseball and tossed it back to Sharpener who barely caught the ball. The bleach blonde scowled as threw another 100-mile ball at Gohan who stared at the ball while holding the bat with his right hand. When the ball came in range...BAM! Gohan snapped the bat in half as the ball _flew _and I mean _FLEW_. Gohan dropped the severed bat and walked the homerun with everyone staring at him. When he got to home plate the coach called everyone shocking both teams out of their shock.

"I just remembered something I was supposed to tell you but forgot."

"What is it?" One of the students asked.

"These four school years we will be having a Martial Arts class or another term for it; Self-Defense."

"Why?" The same student asked.

"With the recent crime in this city our principle and our very own savior from Cell: Hercule Satan has decided that we need more fighters like his daughter Videl Satan." The coach continued shocking everyone except Gohan.

_That bastard Hercule. He took the credit for saving the world from Cell while I destroyed him! Sure it was good to have the media's attention on him and not me or my family but..._ Gohan let the thought trail off as he held his head down, his glare softening. Only when he heard Videl he forced his serious stare to return.

"What?" He asked bringing his head up. Videl saw the stare and backed away forgetting what she was going to ask. They turned their attention back to the coach.

"So, they decided to have one instead of P.E. Does that answer all your questions?" Coach asked annoyed of the student. The student was about to ask another when he felt the intense glares of his fellow students running shivers down his back. The student shrunk and scooted away.

Coach nodded, "Good. The last bell is about to ring so get your stuff ready and have a good year!" The coach waved goodbye and felt sad knowing he wouldn't teach the special defense class but he didn't know anything about Martial Arts. After getting dressed in their normal clothes the bell rang and they ran to their lockers avoiding the traffic of the students. After declining to Erasa that he couldn't walk her home he started walking home instead of flying knowing that someone was behind him.

"Why is she following me?" Gohan mumbled and took a sharp right into an alley. When Videl came running around her eyes widened in shock...HE WAS GONE! Gohan looked down from the building he was on in pure annoyance.

"What is with her? Why is she following me?" He asked himself as he used a technique he learned from his father Son Goku: Instant Transmission. He disappeared in an instant and appeared home where his little brother Son Goten was there to greet him in his usual way.

"Can we spar now?" The little spiky haired demi-saiyan asked excitedly.

Gohan smiled a little, "Sure squirt." With that he threw off his backpack and he and Goten got into fighting stances and ran at each other.

**Slayer: Ok that was chapter one. Sorry for the lame ending but I couldn't think of anything else. I might have Goten and Gohan sparing with each other next chapter. I am also putting something at the bottom of each chapter called: ****Power Levels****. I know it might seem weird but it could help to see how strong everyone is and for the people who did this before me think that I'm stealing PM me to tell me and I'll delete it. See ya next chap!**

**Power Levels**

**Gohan**  
>15 (suppressed at school)<br>100.674 (while hitting the baseball)  
>5,000 (suppressed while fighting Goten)<p>

**Videl**  
>54<p>

**Erasa**  
>2.34<p>

**Sharpener  
><strong>14

**Goten**  
>5,000 (Max)<p> 


	2. Gohan's Old Friend Returns

**heehee: I'll explain how Gohan got that scar later in the story and I felt like giving Gohan the Mirai Gohan look because, well...*laughs* I felt like it...**

**jsoon500: No I'm not going to make Gohan hate his father. He doesn't blame Goku since the demi-saiya-jin knows why he did it.**

**Heero Yuy009: Two questions: Was I the only one who made Gohan act like Mirai Gohan? ****and**** why can't you stand Videl?**

**Faye-chan: *waves finger disappointingly* That's why I said that there would only be a LITTLE romance between them.**

**HyancinthMiyorin: *grins* Like I told Faye-chan: "****there would only be a LITTLE romance between them." Plus, look at the summary.**

_**Gohan's Old Friend Returns**_

Gohan blocked another kick to his temple with his forearm and jumped away and fired a ki blast at the ground. It was 7:30 p.m. and he and Goten were still sparring with each other and didn't show signs of slowing down. That was until their father's worst fear came outside.

"SON GOHAN AND GOTEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THIS HOUR?" A loud uproar caused the two brothers to flinch because of their super hearing. They turned to face their mother Son Chi-Chi who held **The Frying Pan of DOOM!**

Gohan chuckled nervously, "We were...training?" Wrong answer Gohan. Next thing the older demi-saiyan was on the grass with a large bump on his head.

"You had better get studying mister!" Chi-Chi shouted. That was all Gohan needed before he ran inside the house and into his room faster than... 0.0000000001 nano seconds.

Chi-Chi sighed and turned to Goten, "Why don't you go ahead and head to bed sweetie?" The mother smiled. Goten sighed in relief before dashing back into the house before his mom could change her mind.

Chi-Chi laughed, "What AM I going to do with those two?" She shook her head before going back into the house to retire for the night.

**Next morning...**  
>"Gohan, Goten breakfast!" The black haired woman yelled. In less of the time it took for Gohan to get to his room last night Goten and Gohan appeared at the table with their clothes already on but Gohan wore different clothes this time. This time he wore a blue T-shirt with matching blue wrist bands and black jeans with silver and black shoes.<p>

Chi-Chi turned to them holding to mountain sized plates, "Hope you Black Holes are ready for breakfast." The two demi-saiya-jins nodded eagerly and when the mother of the two set the plates down Gohan and Goten started shoveling down the food as if they were in a race.

Chi-Chi then remembered something, "Oh that reminds me Gohan, Bulma called me and told me about how you stopped the bank robbery," Gohan choked on his food and looked up nervously, "Don't worry Gohan you're not in trouble. She told me she had something for you. You had better hurry and get going." Gohan nodded and, after finishing the mountain of food he stood up and closed his eyes and put his fingers on his forehead. After targeting the energy signature at Capsule Corp and flashed away.

**West City, Capsule Corp...**  
>In a big blue round room with a large computer in the middle of it a short person (Vegeta: HEY!) in a blue gi with white gloves and shoes fought multiple robots that made themselves look like Son Goku.<p>

He jumped into the air and put his hands at his sides, "Gallic Gun!" He put his hands in-front of himself and fired a purple beam directly at one of the Goku Robots destroying it completely. The man dropped to the ground panting as Gohan appeared in-front of him.

The man looked up at the demi-saiya-jin, "What do you want Kakabrat?" He asked glaring at him standing up.

"Nice to see you to Vegeta. Where's Bulma?" Gohan smirked at Vegeta's usual behavior.

Vegeta crossed his arms, "The Woman? Last I saw she was in her science thing. Now leave me alone so I can continue training." Gohan chuckled and left the GR (Gravity Room) and headed to the... Invention Room as Gohan called it. Upon entering said room he noticed a blue haired woman throwing a wrench at an engine part and it burst into flames.

"GAH!" The woman screamed and jumped back in shock. Gohan chuckled and fired a ki blast at the machine obliterating it. The woman, again, screamed in terror before hearing a chuckle from behind her.

She turned around, "Gohan!" She smiled now knowing who saved her. She stood up and wiped the dust off her clothes, "What do you need?"

Gohan crossed his arms, "My mom told me you had something for me because you saw me stop the bank robbery." He ground his teeth a little in annoyance at Bulma's snooping.

She smiled seeing his anger, "Yep," She walked over to her work bench and grabbed a watch, "I built something for you so you can conceal your identity and to make sure to hide that scar you got on your face. By the way how did you get that anyway?" She asked tossing the watch to the scarred warrior. Gohan just turned around clipping the watching and pretended to not hear that question.

"Ah so it's a secret," The blue haired woman shrugged, "Oh well. Go ahead and test it out and see how it is." Gohan nodded and walked to a mirror and pressed the blue button on the side of the watch. Gohan was bathed it a white light causing Bulma to cover her eyes and a purple haired kid to run into the room. As the light cleared everyone stared in shock at how Gohan looked.

Gohan blinked, "Wow." His hair was down and not in clumps and was changed into a brown color with bangs covering his onyx eyes. He wore a gi like Vegeta with silver and dark grey Saiyan Armor like what Vegeta wore when he and Future Trunks trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to fight Cell along with white fingerless gloves and white boots. His scar was also gone!

Gohan turned to Bulma, "How did you get my hair like this?" He pointed to his brown hair.

Bulma grinned, "When I was testing the suit I tried some new technology that my dad was using to get his hair back and something else that my mom was using to get the wrinkles off her face but I tweaked it a little so it would affect your scar and there ya go." Gohan was shocked that she came up with stuff like that but a question lingered in his mind.

"Can I still turn Super Saiyan?" Bulma didn't expect that question and pondered about it.

"I'm... I'm not too sure. Try it." The demi-saiyan nodded and concentrated his energy. His hair stood straight up and flashed between blond and brown when Gohan screamed and wind blew below him and his eyes turned turquoise and his hair flashed into blond with a bang standing down still.

"Hm..." Bulma tapped her chin, "I guess the hair change was useless."

"No it was a good choice." SSJ Gohan and Bulma looked down and saw a boy with violet hair and wore a gi similar to Goku's but it was turquoise with an orange belt and orange wristbands and no inner shirt.

"Why would that be Trunks?" Gohan asked Bulma Briefs & Vegeta's son powering down from Super Saiyan.

"Well even if you couldn't go Super Saiyan and even if your scar is gone your classmates would be able to recognize you." Bulma and Gohan nodded in understanding before Gohan checked his new watch.

"Hey does this thing record time?"

Bulma nodded, "Yes and if you press the red button you can communicate with me." Gohan nodded and checked his watch and saw it was... 8:05! Gohan freaked seeing he only had 5 minutes left till class started. Powering up into Super Saiyan he flew out of Capsule Crop in a golden streak heading towards school at a high velocity when...he heard gunfire. Gohan stopped and looked down and saw two cars. The one in-front was a 2007 Yellow Dodge Caliber; in the back a robber was holding a Thompson submachine gun firing away at the police car behind him.

Gohan face-palmed, "Great. _Now _I'm going to be late for class." In a golden streak he flew down and landed right in-front of the car causing the driver to slam on the breaks.

The driver and his three buddies got out of the car, "Hey watch where you're going punk! Just who the hell do you think you are?"

Gohan then realized that he was still wearing the clothes that Bulma jammed into the watch and had to come up with a name.

_Now, what name... Oh wait, I know. _Gohan smirked as a golden aura flared around him.

"Call me Saiyaman." Gohan said before taking down the robbers with ease. When the police came over to him and Gohan turned to the leader.

"Thank you for helping us stop those bank robbers. Tell me son, what's your name?" The leader asked scratching his white mustache.

"Call me Saiyaman." Saiyaman/Gohan blasted away heading towards Orange Star High waving goodbye to the officers. After landing on top of the roof of the school he pressed the blue button on the watch and a white light engulfed him. After the white light dispersed Gohan reappeared dressed in his usual outfit and headed towards class. **(A/N: When Gohan's dressed as Saiyaman I'll call him Saiyaman.)**

Gohan entered class, "Sorry if I'm late Mr. Thompson."

Mr. Thompson just shook his head, "No it's alright you're on time Mr. Son. Please take your seat we're about to begin." Gohan nodded and took his seat as the teacher began.

"Alright class before we begin our lesson I am to tell you that we have another new student here today." The teacher informed as the class, including Gohan, became shocked.

A random student answered everyone's minds, "What's with all the new students now! First nerd boy now another new kid!"

An anime vein popped on Gohan's head and faced the student, "Hey! This 'nerd boy' was the one who hit the ball OVER the stadium and knocked it into someone's head!" Everyone quieted now knowing that this other new kid could be as 'weird', as Sharpener calls him, as Gohan.

Mr. Thompson cleared his throat, "Yes I am too shocked at getting another new kid 2 days in a row but this kid moved here so he's coming to Orange Star High School. Now, let me introduce you all to Brendan." The teacher gestured to the door which started opening and an 18 year old teen walked into the classroom. His hair stood up straight with one bang flopped down shading part of his emerald green eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with dark red wrist bands, black jeans and black and dark red shoes.

Mr. Thompson turned to Brandon, "Where's your sister?" Everyone was confused by that statement and Brandon shrugged.

"She came down with the flu and won't be able to come here till she gets better." Brandon stated and Mr. Thompson nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well there's an open seat behind Gohan. You may sit there and our class can begin." Brandon nodded and walked over to his designated seat and all the while Gohan tapped his chin in confusion.

A question lingered in his mind; _Is that really you Brandon? _

**At lunch...**  
>When the bell rang for lunch Gohan didn't head for the cafeteria but instead headed for the roof where he saw Brandon meditating.<p>

"I didn't expect you to come to Orange Star High Brad." Gohan stated leaning against the door.

Brandon stood up and turned to Gohan with a small smirk, "Is that how you greet and old friend Son Gohan?" The emerald eyed man's smirk grew bigger. The onyx eyed demi-saiyan walked over and slapped Brandon's shoulder.

"Brad no one's looking you can show your tail now." Indeed Gohan was right. Brandon's brown belt undid itself and started moving around.

"When was the last time I saw you anyway?" Gohan asked shocked to see his friend after so long.

Brandon tapped his chin in thought, "Well I'm guessing it was after Goten was born?" Gohan nodded. After Goten was born Gohan and Brandon had become friends. One day when Gohan was out getting groceries he heard a scream of terror.

_FLASHBACK_

"_What was that?" Gohan asked hearing the scream with his super hearing. Hearing it again the teen demi-saiyan blasted to the source through the thick forest. Getting into a clearing he noticed another kid his age getting flown into a tree. His hair was spiked up completely with one bang still down. His emerald eyes were full of fear and determination to stop this monster. His black T-shirt was torn and his red jacket was almost completely ripped off. On his back was a sword that looked like Future Trunks' sword which confused Gohan. His pants were ripped in several places with dried blood in most places of the dark pants and his shoes were ripped off._

_The kid stood up and drew his sword, "You... You monster!" He flew towards the creature in blind rage which Gohan got a chance to look out which brought a lot of fear into the teens eyes. It was a small humanoid creature that was blue and white. It had wings on its back which was a dead giveaway to Gohan. It was a Cell Jr.!_

'B-but how? I-I destroyed them all!' _Gohan anger sparked and flashed into Super Saiyan and in a golden flash the Cell Jr. was punched in the cheek and flew into a nearby tree._

_The boy looked up at Gohan, "Get out of here. This is my fight." Gohan commanded before the kid could talk._

"_Who are you?" The boy stood up holding his sword. Gohan was amazed that his harsh command didn't faze the boy._

_Before Gohan could speak the boy realized something, "Aren't you one of the people who fought in the Cell Games?" The boy asked amazed._

_Gohan's eyebrows rose in amazement, "How'd you know?"_

"_I'm one of your biggest fans. I know that that 'Satan' freak didn't kill him. It was you wasn't it?" Gohan nodded and when the little kid of Cell came flying back Gohan gave a hard kick to the little monsters chest sending the thing flying through 3 more trees._

"_Who are you anyway and why are you fighting this thing?" Gohan asked turning to the boy._

_The boy tried flicking the bang out of his way, "My name is Brandon and my mother and father were killed by that thing!" The boy, now known as Brandon, pointed to the creature and flew to the thing in a blind rage._

"_Wait don't!" Gohan tried to get to Brandon but to no avail. Brandon slashed his sword all over the place trying to hit the Cell Jr but all he hit were trees and shrubs._

"_Kekeke... Over here!" Brandon turned around only to get a kick slammed into his neck. As Brandon fell the Cell Jr. grabbed Brandon's arm and threw the boy into the air. Only then did Gohan notice something unusual about Brandon. Gohan's eyes widened noticing something on the boys' backside... a tail!_

'He...he has a tail! He's a saiyan!' _Gohan was shocked. Gohan became even more shocked when the last of the Cell Jr's flew into the air after him. Brandon opened his eyes and dodged at the last second. Brandon flipped behind the Cell Jr. and launched a kick sending the Jr. plummeting to the ground. After the crater was created the saiyan brought his hands at his sides as two yellow Ki's crackling with yellow electricity appeared in his hands. The emerald eyed teen brought his hands in-front of himself and launched a volley of high powered Ki Blasts at the crater where Cell Jr. was creating multiple explosions._

_Brandon started breathing heavily, "Did... Did I get him?" A cackle answered the teen's question. Brandon's eyes widened and he slowly turned around to see the devilish smirk of the thing that destroyed most of his family. Brandon was so paralyzed he couldn't block the punch that was headed right for his face. Brandon was plummeting to the ground the Cell Jr. cupped his hands at his sides. Gohan's eyes widened knowing what the monster was planning._

"_Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Gohan dashed forward trying to get to Brad before the monster fired the Kamehameha Wave._

"_HAA!" Gohan flew faster as the Kamehameha blasted right towards Brandon. Right when Gohan caught Brad he shielded the unconscious teen as the wave hit Gohan's back directly. The two teens hit the ground creating a large crater. Brandon's eyes opened and saw Gohan a few feet away, his back giving off smoke and part of his upper body clothes ripped off._

_Brad crawled towards Gohan and held out his hand, "G-Gohan?" He asked weakly. The teen saiyan used his hand and felt Gohan's pulse. It wasn't there. Brad's eyes widened. Hate filled in his eyes knowing another person was killed trying to save him. The boy stood up and turned his head to the sky glaring deeply at the cackling Cell Jr._

"_You... You bastard!" Electricity flew around Brandon's body as the rocks around him defied gravity floating up into the air then disintegrated by his sheer power. His hair flashed from black to yellow in a flash and his emerald eyes turned to turquoise. With one final scream of rage the transformation completed and Cell Jr. plummeted to the ground and landed on all fours._

_Brandon held his hands at his sides as a large Kamehameha appeared in his hands, "YOU'RE THROUGH!" He fired the beam of energy directly at the mini Cell. It came towards the monster so fast that the thing couldn't avoid it and was decimated in the blast._

_Brandon floated to the ground panting heavily, "I, I did it." He smiled and dropped the SSJ form and fell to his knees. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Gohan holding his back and smiling with a little blood dripping from his lips._

"_You did good Brandon. Let me help you to my house. My mom can help you with your injuries." Gohan lifted the poor boy up and limped to his moms' house. Good thing they weren't far from the Son Household._

_END FLASHBACK_

The bell rang snapping the two saiya-jins from the memory. Gohan and Brandon ran to their next class Brad making sure his tail looked like a belt again by wrapping it around his waist. The rest of the day flew by quickly and soon it came to Martial Arts class. Everyone arrived at the gym and Gohan was shocked to learn that Brandon was in his class. Soon everyone heard the door open. They would soon know who their new teacher was.

**A/N: I'm cutting this chapter off here. As you noticed that Brandon said that he had a sister. The sister is the OC that I have yet to come up with. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Power Levels (I noticed that Goten's Power Level was too high):**

**Gohan: **  
><strong>(SSJ)<strong> 200,000 (Suppressed hitting the Cell Jr.)

**Brandon: **  
>100,000 (Weakened base)<br>**(SSJ) **300,000 (Weakened Base)

**Cell Jr:**  
>195,000 (Max)<p> 


	3. New Teacher

**Me: Hey there DBZ lovers. Welcome to a new chapter of The New Gohan! And to all those who kept reviewing about the power levels: I get that they're small but some people don't want to actually figure them out but instead just work it out to **_**see **_**who's stronger. So just don't comment on the DAMN POWER LEVELS! Enjoy.**

_**New Teacher**_

Gohan and Brandon, both in their P.E. clothes, sat down as they waited for their new Martial Arts teacher to show. Everyone else thought that he would be a pushover so they decided to waist their energy by playing some basketball or throwing a football at their faces.

Gohan sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this." He slid down the bleachers, trying to clear his mind.

Brandon glanced down at his friend, "You know who the Martial Arts teacher is to, don't you?" Despite having asked an obvious question, Gohan decided to answer it.

"Yeah, I can tell by his power level. This is gonna be one _hell_ of an adventure." Gohan stood up, a small grin on his face. The door were shot off their hinges and blasted to the opposite side of the room startling everyone. Gohan and Brandon just shook their heads with a sigh. A short man came in, a deep scowl evident on his face.

"Listen up you blasted weaklings because I'm only going to say this _once_!" Vegeta ordered in a rough tone, "I am your new Martial Arts teacher Vegeta and I _will _make your lives a living hell if you don't listen to what I say!"

"You do that already." Gohan murmured with a grin causing Brandon to hold his laughter in.

Vegeta glared at the scared crowd, "Who said that?" He roared. Everyone looked around frantically but stopped hearing three chuckles. One came from Vegeta, but it was dark.

"Ah so Kakabrat and Brandon are here. You two in the back, get up here NOW!" Vegeta roared again, but this time an evil grin adorned his face. The class parted as Gohan and Brandon walked up to Vegeta casually as if nothing happened.

"Hey Vegeta." Both greeted with a wave. Vegeta only gave a small "Hn" before glaring at the two, crossing his arms. Vegeta had worn something different this time. He still wore his blue spandex suit but this time he wore a white t-shirt on the outside and black jeans.

Vegeta walked away from the class, Gohan and Brandon following.

He stopped, reaching the door, "You two are gonna spar with me. Since the woman made me do this I need something to cool me off. Bakas!" Vegeta directed that last word to the class, "Outside at the field, now! After a little, 'match' you will run 20 laps, no question!" He yelled before the class could respond. The class glanced at each other, when probably the dumbest person alive walked in-front of the others, a sharp scowl on his face. But to Vegeta, it looked like a bright smile.

"And why in hell would we do that? Are you trying to teach us or hurt us?" Sharpener yelled in response.

Vegeta sharply glared at the bleach blonde, "You will do as I say before I send you to hell myself!" He yelled back causing Sharpener to shriek like a girl before running to the field with speed that surprised Gohan and Brandon. Everyone else quietly followed the three before they were standing in the middle of the football field that was surrounded by the track field.

The short man turned to the others, "Before we can even _think _about getting into Martial Arts I am going to do a sparring match against Kakabrat and Brandon. Be sure to watch, that is, if you can follow." Vegeta, Gohan and Brandon chuckled quietly before they walked to the center of the football field. Vegeta stood on one side of the fifty yard line while Brandon and Gohan stood on the other.

Vegeta grinned, suddenly getting and idea, "Hey Kakabrat," Gohan raised an eyebrow questionably, "How have you and that hot-headed girl been doing?" Gohan recoiled back, a look of hurt and sadness washed over his face. He quickly hid it but Brandon scowled, his ki rising.

"Shut up Vegeta!" He hissed quietly. Vegeta just ignored his plea and stared at Gohan, a demonic smirk on his face.

"Oh wait, didn't she dump you?" Vegeta's smirk grew as he felt Gohan's ki rise and his face twist into anger. He launched at Vegeta and launched a punch at his father's rival's face. Vegeta recoiled as the fist hit, a look of shock on his face.

_He's stronger than I thought._ Vegeta jumped back to avoid a kick by the angry demi saiyan.

Gohan brought a fist back, "Don't you mention her!" He roared, slamming his fist at Vegeta's head. The Prince of Saiyans jumped back in time as the attack slammed into the ground, creating a small shockwave. Everything around him was forgotten as his pupils flashed into teal, on the borderline of becoming Super Saiyan and kicking Vegeta's ass. Everyone was shocked by Gohan's rage, only Videl not fearing as much.

_T-this is amazing, and scary. What is up with Gohan and who is this girl? _Videl thought, the small shockwave causing everyone to cover their eyes from the dust.

Brandon was stuck, _Great, nice job mentioning her Vegeta. Now Gohan's on a rampage. I have to stop him, but how? _Brandon's thought were broken as the shockwave struck him. Meanwhile Vegeta was having a tough time dodging his rivals' son's attacks. Vegeta grimaced as one of the sonic booms from Gohan's attacks sliced his arm, leaving a trickle of blood. An idea immediately struck him.

_It might be risky, but I have to do it._ Vegeta dodged one more attack before throwing his elbow at the demi saiyan's cheek. The attack sent Gohan flying to the ground and Vegeta immediately dashed over to the fallen Saiya-Jin and slammed a foot into his solar plexus, knocking him out. Vegeta wiped some sweat form his brow as he lifted Gohan up in a fireman's carry.

The short man turned to the stunned class, "You fools do whatever you want for now. I gotta take Kakabrat inside. But don't get too comfortable, because I _will_ be back, and when I do, I had better expect you to be running around the field. Now!" He yelled before heading back towards the gym, Brandon following.

Inside the gym the Prince of Saiyans set Gohan down before heading back outside.

Vegeta looked back towards Gohan's friend, "You!" Brandon, who was leaning next to Gohan, turned his head to Vegeta, "Make sure that brat is alive. I don't feel like facing his mother is she finds out. I already got enough trouble with my wife." He grimaced at the last word before heading back outside.

Brandon turned to his friend to see his eyed open. Gohan sat up, holding his head in his hands.

"Why do I have to act like this?" Gohan asked quietly, snapping his eyes shut as a bad headache formed.

Brandon just shrugged, standing up, "I don't actually blame you. But you can't keep acting like that," Gohan turned his head slightly then diverted his eyes, "If this keeps up then you might _live _long enough to stop the next evil." Brandon stood up and patted his friends back with a grim look.

The emerald eyed Saiyan turned to the door leading outside, "Pleas Gohan." He whispered, heading outside. Gohan took a few minutes of silent meditation before heading to the locker room and grabbed his stuff, leaving the school and heading home. Gohan checked his watch and saw it was about 3:00 p.m. Well, his last period was P.E. so it wouldn't matter, well to him. When Gohan left school and found an alleyway away from the over-populated city. Locking onto his younger brother's ki Gohan used Instant Transmission.

**-TNG-**

As Gohan materialized in-front of his house he looked up and saw Goten on top of their house.

The older demi-saiyan sighed, "What are you doing up there Goten?"

The younger of the two grinned, "Waiting for you to come home. Why are you home early?" The Goku look-a-like asked jumping from his place on the roof onto his brother's head. Gohan checked his watch, seeing it was only 3:02 p.m. and his school got out at 3:10 p.m. (**A/N: My school also gets out at 3:10)**

"I'm not _that _early." Gohan rolled his eyes trying to tear his leech of a brother off his head. Goten just shrugged and jumped off his head and ran inside the house where their mother was making a snack, or in a humans case: a large buffet. Gohan shrugged off his backpack and walked through the door ready for his mother's Frying Pan. What surprised him was that the food was on the dining table and Chi-Chi had a smile on her face and Goten was drooling significantly.

"Hey sweetie how was school?" Gohan and Goten's mother asked as if nothing had happened.

Gohan snapped out of his shock, "Who are you and what have you done with my mother?" He asked unconsciously. When Gohan realized what he said he quickly covered his mouth.

Chi-Chi just laughed, "Don't worry Gohan. I'm still your mother. I just realized that I've been to...'overprotective' per say. But either way, I am sorry if I was too protective of you and Goten. She smiled guilty.

Gohan just shook his head, "It's alright mom. But I have some bad news."

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and what kind of bad news?"

Gohan sat down next to Goten and leaned his head back, "I just found out that Vegeta is my P.E. trainer.

"So? I'm sure you can handle Vegeta's training. I mean, haven't you been doing that since after, the Cell Games?" Chi-Chi's voice cracked at the memory of losing her husband.

Gohan shook his head again, "Don't forget mom. Since Vegeta is the P.E., now Martial Arts teacher, everyone who has that class will have to deal with his harsh orders."

The mother winced in sympathy, "Oh yeah, I forgot. Well I'm going to go ahead and do the laundry. Why don't you two go and play." The mother smiled and grabbed the full laundry basket next to one of the drawers and headed to where the washer was. Goten, after finishing his portion of the snack, ran outside. Gohan stood up from his seat and headed to the door, only to stop when he grabbed the door handle.

_Should I?_ He let go of the handle and let his head go down, "Hey...mom?" The mother turned to the sad Gohan.

"It happened again." He choked and headed outside without another word.

Chi-Chi said nothing, but held her head down, _Gohan..._

**The next morning...**  
>The alarm buzzed for about 5 seconds before it was obliterated by a small ki blast. Gohan groaned in protest and slid the pillow over his head trying to block out the bright rays of the sun but it was to no avail as Goten immediately jumped onto his bead trying to pull the pillow off, failing miserably.<p>

"Come on Gohan wake up! Mom says in you don't wake up within the next..." Goten stopped what he was doing trying to think. In that time Gohan's left hand grabbed the Goku look-a-like's collar and threw him out of his room, trying to get some more sleep...

"GOHAN WAKE UP!" The older demi-saiyan jolted awake and flashed into Super Saiyan trying to figure out the source when he stopped and looked at his door, frowning. Brandon was leaning on his door frame, holding his stomach while laughing loudly.

"Oh god, that was _so _funny." The emerald eyed teen wiped his eyes standing up. Gohan just scowled and walked over to his supposed 'friend' and launched a foot into his stomach, sending Brandon tumbling down the stairs in a fit of laughter.

Gohan powered down from Super Saiyan, grumbling, "Damn Brandon. It's Friday morning for god sakes. Can't I get at least a _few _extra hours of sleep?"

"_Sorry Gohan but your mom will kill me if I don't wake you before school starts." _Brandon told him through their link.

"_I agree with Brandon. You should get to school Kakabrat so you can see you _friends _fail miserably. HAHA!" _Vegeta laughed through their link. Gohan and Brandon just rolled their eyes at Vegeta's usual behavior and turned their thoughts to getting ready for school. A minute later Gohan was downstairs. He had on a red loose t-shirt with a black Assassin's Creed symbol to hide his muscles and black jeans. Brandon wore his usual outfit minus his sword which he still kept at his house.

Chi-Chi looked away from her cooking for a second to see Gohan come down chatting with Brandon, "Hey boys." She greeted the two. Goten was waiting anxiously in his seat, drooling at the sight of his..._portion_ of food per say.

Gohan and Brandon waved back at the single mother, again per say, "Hey mom/Chi-Chi." The greeted sitting down. Brandon was treated as a family member by Chi-Chi's standards for helping her son killing the last Cell Jr. before it caused more damage. Then again it caused enough damage. None still knew how that mini-Cell survived Super Saiya-Jin 2 Gohan's wrath.

"How are you boys this fine Friday morning?" She asked cheerfully setting the last plate of food down. A few minutes later the extra extra large buffet was decimated leaving only the white plates.

"I only have one thing to say: thank GOD it's Friday." Brandon leaned his head back in content at the breakfast.

"I agree. But there's only one thing standing in our way to get to the weekend." Everyone turned to Gohan in question, "Vegeta and his...'teaching' per say." Brandon nodded in agreement but nonetheless stayed quiet. Gohan was confused, Brandon would usually talk a lot. But before he could ask what was wrong Chi-Chi checked her watch.

"Oh it's time for school. You two should head out before you're late. Have a good day at school you two." She waved them goodbye. Gohan and Brandon grabbed their backpacks and walked outside. Nodding to each other they blasted into the sky in a white streak of energy.

About halfway to school Gohan turned to his friend, "Brandon what's wrong? And _don't_ give me 'nothing' for an answer. I have known you for 4 years." The scarred saiyan said sternly.

Brandon smiled sadly, turning his head to the ground, _I knew you were to smart Gohan._

"You bet your ass I am." Gohan grinned but then frowned, "It's about Mint isn't it?" Brandon nodded. Gohan shook his head and turned his head back to where he was going. A few minutes later they were on the roof of the school.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about today?" Gohan groaned landing on the roof.

Brandon shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because Vegeta is the Martial Arts teacher?"

"Ya, I suppose so. Oh well, let's just go and get this day over with." Gohan walked into the school, Brandon following. They got to their first class, The Olden History or something like that. Neither Gohan nor anyone in this school knew the names of the classes. They entered and were immediately scolded by their teacher, Mr. Thompson.

"You two are 5 minutes late! What in Kami's name were you doing?" Gohan and Brandon covered their ears at their teacher's shrill yelling.

"Well if you would just stop yelling at us we could TELL YOU!" Gohan shouted the last words immediately silencing everyone in the class including the teacher.

"God that hurt. We were late because my mom was too busy to drive me and Brandon to the outskirts of the city so me and Brandon had to run to the nearest bus stop, which was about 7 miles away mind you." Gohan answered dumbfounding everyone. Both headed to their seats and grabbed their textbooks.

Mr. Thompson snapped out of his shock, "Ok class. Open your text books to page 300 where we will learn about the great and dangerous Ox King." Gohan fell out of his seat in shock at the fact that they were gonna learn about his grandfather.

_Oh god. Dende, please don't let them find out that I'm a prince. Oh no, I'm a prince! _Gohan just lay there dumbfounded until a boot found his sternum. The demi-saiyan snapped out of his dumbfoundedness and sat in his seat.

"_What the hell was that for?" _Gohan screamed at Brandon though their link.

"_You fell out of your chair in a comical fashion and I got you up. How come you fell out of your chair when they mentioned the Ox King?"_

"_Well... I don't think me nor my mom told you this but the Ox King is my grandfather so..."_ Gohan's mind trailed off, trying to focus on his book.

"_...You're a prince aren't you?"_

Gohan nodded, "Yes, I am." The scarred demi-saiyan whispered.

Brandon winced, _"Yeah. If they find out I'll be sure to use Solar Flare." _Gohan nodded and gave a small grin at Brandon. They rest of the day went without a problem until 7th hour came by, which meant Martial Arts class. A nightmare. When everyone was in the gym room Vegeta came out in the same outfit as yesterday.

"Hello _class_. Today we will be learning some very simple martial arts techniques. And by simple I mean so simple even your blasted human brains will understand this. But first we need to get your muscles moving: 5 laps outside on the track field. If _any_ of you stop running for even a _second_ I will make you all start over again. I will keep you here even after school just to get you pee-brains into shape. Now go!" Vegeta ordered the class. Without a sense of hesitation the class dashed outside and started running on the track field. Brandon and Gohan took the lead of the class and was already one lap ahead of them.

"And you thought _this _was bad?" Brandon asked sarcastically.

The older demi-saiyan just shook his head, "I have a feeling that Vegeta is gonna make you and me do something different from the class." Brandon nodded in agreement. Soon they finished their five laps while the rest of the class was still on their third lap, and a sluggish one at that. They made sure they didn't stop running but they were also surprised that the two nerds finished their five laps so quick.

"How are they that quick? They don't even have any muscle." Sharpener complained, throwing his muscled arms into the air. Videl just sighed through her panting and started to gain ground over the others and soon was a ½ of a lap ahead of the others. Gohan and Brandon decided to stay behind because Vegeta said he needed to do something real quick.

"Hm. Videl seems to be faster than the other class." Gohan commented.

Brandon nodded, "Yeah. She seems to have either trained herself well or had an excellent teacher. Who's her father anyway?"

"Hercule Satan." Gohan answered simply, "Hey don't slow down or you'll have to start over!" Gohan yelled to a sluggish student. The rest of the class, seeing the slow student, started roaring with encouragement.

"Are you serious? That girl is the daughter of that fraud?" Brandon was shocked by this.

Gohan nodded, "Yep. I know it's shocking. She also works for the police force to stop crimes in Satan City. Now don't get all shocked by this. I know, it's shocking that a strong and proud girl like her is the daughter of the most fake man in existence but it's nothing to be shocked about." Brandon was confused at what Gohan was saying because but otherwise went with it.

Gohan sighed, "Come on. Vegeta will be here in a second. Let's head back into the gym and relax our muscles for whatever that blasted Prince was planned for us." Gohan demanded with his arms crossed over his chest. Turning around he headed back into the gym, a glare adorning his face. Brandon shrugged to himself and followed his friend. A few minutes later everyone else in the class entered the gym/auditorium, breathing heavily.

Vegeta nodded, "Ok than. Since none of you slowed down you won't have to do that again. But I have to admit, there are only three people in this class I am proud of. I use that word _proud_ _very _lightly." The jocks started to say their thanks but were immediately cut off by the pissed Prince of Saiyans.

"Not you blasted idiots! I mean Kakabrat, Brandon and that Girl." He pointed to Videl. The pig-tailed girl was a little fumed at Vegeta's new nickname for her but nonetheless kept her mouth shut seeing Gohan and Brandon silently plea.

"Now, everyone spread out and find a partner. Each team is going to have a little match with each other and the winners of each will compete in a tournament. The winner will get to be excused from _one _Martial Arts activity whether it exercising, running, or an activity. The tournament will be one week from today. And no, you two aren't allowed to team up. Now, go before I change my mind!" Vegeta directed the second to last sentence to Gohan and Brandon before heading over to the nearest wall and leant next to it, closing his eyes. Everyone was ecstatic at the idea for a free-be. Everyone teamed up and started battling. Since the class was 8 boys and 8 girls there would be eight people to make it to the tournament.

"This'll be easy." Was all Gohan said before he went to find a partner to spar with. Soon it came to 3:00 p.m. The winners: Gohan, Brandon, Videl, Sharpener, two jocks by the names of Kazaki and Kazak, both twins, a girl by the name of Miranda and a boy by the name of Dad.

"Who has a name called Dad?" Brandon yelled as he and the boys of the class went to change out of their gym clothes.

Gohan rubbed his ears, "Shut up you dolt! I don't know who has a name like that but don't worry about it before I pound your face in!" Gohan yelled loud enough for the other boys who were changing t feel a small earthquake. After changing Gohan grabbed his friend by the head and started pulling him to the roof of the school.

Once on the roof Gohan threw his friend to the ground, "OW!" Brandon yelled in pain still feeling the ringing in his ears.

"You know what; we haven't had a sparring match in a while." Gohan smirked, crossing his arms. Brandon stood up and glared at his friend, then grinned evilly.

"This should be fun then." Brandon blasted into Super Saiyan and ran at his best and oldest friend. Gohan jumped back and also flashed into Super Saiyan before going Super Saiya-Jin 2.

"Let's do this!" Gohan charged down at the emerald eyed man, holding a large ki blast in his hand. Brandon dodged and blasted into the sky, now realizing that they were still on the school. Gohan charged after him, firing a one-handed Kamehameha. Brandon countered by doing something that Gohan didn't think he knew.

"Kaio-Ken x20 Kamehameha!" His aura turned into a blood red going into a Super Kaio-Ken x20. He fired the super large beam of energy and the two Super Attacks collided in a flash of bright colors. The beams were pushing one another when a large explosion occurred shattering the two beams. In the large plume of smoke two figures blasted towards each other.

**Me: And there was chapter three. I hope you guys liked it and I hope the ending wasn't too sudden or to boring but I was too focused on my weekend. In some parts of this chapter I put stuff I **_**meant **_**to write. I hope you enjoyed this story a have a wonderful Presidents Day Weekend! See ya next update!**

**PS: I think I FINALLY broke my 10 page limit! Hooray!**

**PPS: I'm not going to continue my Power Level thing and I don't give a **_**SHIT **_**if you cared about it or not. I was just testing something out to see if I could be able to do it but apparently not. There you go, I hope you happy.**


End file.
